Error
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Mientras Falco y Fox son envueltos en un comprometedor malentendido, Wolf comienza adaptarse a sus nuevos subordinados-amigos dentro de la Mansión Smash. Por otro lado, Canela desarrolla un terrible trauma. "¿No se suponía que eras Italiano, Mario?"
1. I

**Notas Iniciales** : No me pude contener más tiempo así que vuelvo al fandom de Super Smash Bross.

* * *

 **Parte 1**. "No Molestar"

Una mañana normal en la Mansión. Era demasiado temprano para que cualquiera de sus habitantes estuviera despierto, exceptuando a ciertos seres antropomorfos que se encontraban curioseando la habitación de herramientas para combate. Fox y Falco no habían querido abrir sus ojos ni casi chocar con las cajas -que contenían los artefactos que les concedían oportunidades de victoria- en su camino, pero cierto lobo terminó obligandolos a seguirle el juego de husmear cuando nadie podía reprenderlos. Master Hand y Crazy Hand debían estar dormidos para hacer de las suyas, así que Wolf había estado igual que un niño en juguetería abriendo y cerrando cajas de izquierda a derecha sin cesar, archivando en su memoria cada pequeño objeto que podría ser usado en su contra durante una pelea oficial hasta que encontró algo que llamó su atención por completo. Wolf hizo una seña a los dos que se estaban cayendo de sueño a un metro de él, logrando que se acercaran de mala gana hasta su posición. Falco juraba que mataría a ese infeliz mientras estuviera durmiendo si no se trataba de nada interesante.

—¿Qué encontraste? —cuestionó el líder de Star Fox restregándose los ojos con los puños.

—Esto. Parece disfraz de astronauta, ¿a qué si? —se burló Wolf sosteniendo el susodicho objeto. Falco bostezó y se limpió la baba que se le escapó de la comisura derecha de su pico. Fox finalmente se percató de lo que era aquella rara vestimenta—. ¿Qué opinan sobre hacerla pedazos y llevarla a un bote de basura? Si lo hacemos no podrá ser usado para vencernos.

—No te conviene dañar ese traje, harás que Samus se moleste mucho. —señaló Fox.

—¿Quién mierda es Samus?

—La mujer rubia.

—Hay tantas rubias que no distingo a ninguna.

—La humana mercenaria que usa una rara versión de nuestro blaster. —explicó.

—Ah, si. —Wolf recordó la apariencia de la susodicha con una sonrisa picara—. He visto mucho porno galáctico de ella.

—Wolf, eso es asqueroso. —espetó Falco gestando una marcada mueca de disgusto.

—No es mi culpa que seas asexual, pajarito.

—A mi tampoco me parece que denigres a una digna adversaria como ella de esta manera.

—Tu caso es especial, punk. —dijo el canino desinteresadamente y continuo observando el traje con casquillos que mantenía entre sus garras.

—¿Qué?

—Si, Fox. Mejor cállate. Ni a mi me importa tu opinión. —apoyó el faisán.

—¡Eso es discriminación!

—En todo caso, ¿qué quieren hacer con esto? —insistió Wolf.

Fox se incomodó, temía que los tres cayeran muertos si alguno se atrevía hacer cualquier cosa en contra del traje en cuestión. Iba a señalar el problema en que se meterían si no se largaban de ahí. Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera de los tres pudiese siquiera pronunciar palabra una voz de infratumba hizo que el plumaje de Falco y el pelo de Wolf y Fox se erizaran, pues aquella voz pertenecía a Master Hand quien finalmente había despertado y ahora estaba temblando de rabia en la entrada, debido a que fueron ignoradas sus ordenes. El vulpino chilló tratando de dar una explicación que los salvara de ser lanzados al abismo mientras Falco repetía una y otra vez que era culpa de los otros dos. Wolf, por el contrario, sonrió con desfachatez antes de firmar su sentencia de muerte con lo que dijo.

—Oye, ¿por qué no dijiste que podíamos vestir de astronautas? Pude haberle pedido a Miyamoto-sama que me confeccionara uno en lugar de mi traje actual. —Fox y Falco se escandalizaron y Master Hand gritó de rabia. Cuenta la leyenda que desde entonces sus almas vagan en los almacenes gritando de agonía y desolación, producto de los despiadados castigos a los que fueron sometidos antes de morir. O esa fue la idea.

.

Más tarde, luego de forzados trabajos y malos tratos, Fox y Falco se encontraban en el jardín de la Mansión Smash en compañía de las princesas _smasher_ quienes, sentadas ante una mesa -decorada al más puro estilo femenino- degustaban un delicioso té mientras los dos antropomorfos conversaban acerca de lo acontecido con Wolf aquella fatídica mañana.

—Me siento mal por Wolf. —comentó el vulpino. Falco rechazó la invitación de Rosalina para tomar una tasa de té -al igual como hacía Fox en esos momentos- antes de contestarle a su afligido líder con su usual tranquilidad.

—¿Ah, si? No comprendo el motivo. Yo no me siento responsable porque ya es hora de que consiga nuevos amigos, no siempre podrá depender de nosotros.

—Pero aún me siento culpable. —replicó Fox con pesadumbre—. Además fui yo quien le sugirió acompañarnos cuando lo dispusiera, después de todo somos parte del mismo universo, no quisiera fallarle en ese aspecto.

—No te presiones, Foxie. —Falco frotó una de sus alas contra el hombro del vulpino como gesto conciliador, llamando la atención de las chicas—. Ya le brindamos una oportunidad para comportarse y no quiso hacerlo, incluso se atrevió a involucrarnos en problemas. Tú lo experimentaste en carne propia. Siento que no podré volver a ver utensilios de limpieza sin sentir arcadas. —comentó estremeciéndose de terror pero recuperándose luego de frotarse el brazo—. No hay nada más que podamos hacer por él desde este punto.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Fox asintió y levantó la mirada hacia su compañero de franquicia, quien le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha antes de posar su mano sobre la cabeza del vulpino, alborotando su pelaje. Rosalina, Daisy, Zelda y Peach se tensaron.

—Te aseguro que él estará bien. —Falco se dio la vuelta, rozando ligeramente su plumaje con el hombro de Fox—. Me voy. Si no le explico lo sucedido a Didi y Donkey comenzarán a digerir el triple de bananas y no quiero seguir limpiando. Te veré a la hora de la merienda.

Fox se limitó a enfocarse en su bebida después de que su amigo ya se había marchado sin advertir todavía las miradas fijas e insistentes de las princesas sobre su silueta hasta que Peach se animó hablar. —Fox... —le llamó, sonrojada.

—¿No te diste cuenta? —cuestionó Zelda.

—¿De qué? —inquirió el vulpino confundido. Daisy se llevó ambas manos al rostro para cubrirse los labios, no concretando retener un acento plagado por la emoción del momento.

—¡Falco te estaba cortejando! —exclamó. Fox casi se atragantó con el té al escuchar tremenda declaración, por ello no dudó escupir el liquido que quedaba en su cavidad para enseguida toser estruendosamente y mirar escandalizado a sus amigas.

—¿Qué... ? Yo... ¿De qué están hablando?

—¡Nuestro Fox es tan inocente! —dijo Rosalina enternecida.

—Esperen, esperen. ¿Qué les hizo pensar que Falco estaba haciendo algo como _eso_?

—Falco es un ave. —explicó Zelda, y el joven zorro asintió con efusividad como si aquello no fuera un detalle demasiado obvio—. Y las aves acostumbran cortejar a su compañero de vida haciendo uso de sus plumas... justo como Falco hizo contigo hace un momento.

—¿Eso hizo? —Fox sintió un escalofrío descender por su espina dorsal, aterrado. No quería creer en las palabras de las chicas, pero aquella explicación cobraba sentido si lo pensaba con detenimiento, además nunca había sabido que Falco estuviese interesado en alguien ni tampoco sabía de qué manera su especie se relacionaba en el ámbito sexual. ¿Sería posible que él le interesaba?— ¡No! ¡No quiero ni pensarlo! ¡Debe ser un error!

—No lo creo, Fox. —dijo Peach—. Falco parece tan cariñoso contigo.

—¡Les digo que están equivocadas! —exclamó levantándose de un movimiento antes de salir corriendo sin importarle el desastre que había dejado a sus espaldas. Las princesas observaron a esa pequeña espalda desaparecer de su vista con inevitable sorpresa para después compartir risas, pues aquella reacción sólo había corroborado sus insanas sospechas.

—¡Pronto habrá boda! —declaró Peach emocionada.

—Primero deben confesar sus sentimientos, querida. —señaló Zelda sosteniendo su tasa de té a la altura de sus labios con una sonrisa—. Estas cosas no pueden apresurarse, especialmente cuando podríamos estar arruinando la sorpresa. ¿Entiendes? —Zelda guiñó un ojo y Peach se sonrojó, comprendiendo al instante la indirecta.

—¿Ellos estarán bien? Quiero decir, son de especies diferentes —comentó Rosalina preocupada—. Los integrantes de esta mansión los repudiaran. ¿No deberíamos ayudarles?

—¡Combatir los perjuicios es mi especialidad! —declaró Daisy altruista.

—Apoyo lo que ha dicho Zelda —Peach volvió a intervenir. En ese momento, cierto erizo pasaba tranquilamente por la zona, perdiendo de forma instantánea su atención en la conversación que tenían las chicas—, si nos metemos en el camino de ellos podríamos cometer el error de echar los planes de Falco a perder. Ahora que hemos alertado a Fox sobre sus sentimientos, es sólo cuestión de esperar.

—Sólo imagínense: dos seres que han peleado juntos por el bien de un mismo universo, que han pasado por tantas adversidades y han convivido bajo un mismo techo, finalmente tienen la oportunidad de darse cuenta lo que verdaderamente sienten el uno por el otro a causa de un pequeño descuido. —Rosalina exhaló un suspiro ilusionado— ¡Que romántico!

—No me siento cómoda pensando en ellos como pareja dado que son animales en cierto modo. —replicó Daisy inconvencida—. No me considero _furryfanática_.

—No tiene que gustarte el furry para apoyar la relación de Falco y Fox. —espetó Zelda.

—¿Falco y Fox? —Curioso, Sonic no dudó acercarse un poco más para comprobar lo que escucharon sus oídos. Las chicas volvían a reír envueltas en su fantasía cuando el erizo se colocó frente a la mesa, alertándolas de su presencia—. ¿Pueden repetir lo que han dicho?—. Las princesas se miraron entre sí, confundidas.

.

Wolf gruñó agitando la escoba entre sus garras con violencia sin importarle que desde hace rato ya hubiese mandado a volar varios papeles y latas de refresco vacías, no sintió culpa porque el polvo formara una nube a su alrededor y lo le importó hasta que lo hizo estornudar repetidamente en consecuencia. Cuando logró controlar su nariz, el suceso aumentó su furia y rompió la escoba en un arranque de ira. Wolf volvió a gruñir pero cuando fue consciente de sus acciones se sobresaltó en pánico, pues si Master Hand descubría este nuevo _delito_ su sentencia empeoraría. Miró de izquierda a derecha en busca de algo que pudiese servir para solucionar este nuevo problema.

Finalmente terminó de barrer ese trozo de pasillo, así que dejó descansar la encintada escoba en el muro donde posó su espalda. Suspiró ruidosamente. Estaba harto de barrer y aún le quedaban muchos lugares por acear, después de todo Falco y Fox habían formado equipo en la tarea que Master Hand les asignó y apostaría que los muy malditos ya habían finalizado mientras él estaba ahí sufriendo con ese pasillo interminable. Además debía fregar loza una vez terminara de trapear el piso. Volvió a suspirar.

—Miren quién está aquí. —La voz del Rey Dedede tensó involuntariamente el cuerpo del lobo antropomorfo—. Eres la nueva sirvienta, ¿cierto? ¿Te importaría limpiar mi habitación? Hay un par de cositas desordenadas desde que iniciaron los combates de nuevo.

Wolf levantó la vista hacia el pengi. Lo último que le faltaba era ser molestado por un ave tonta. Luego -sin real interés- deslizó su mirada al resto de seres que se atrevían a hablarle, reconociéndolos enseguida como Bowser, Dedede, K. Rool y Ridley.

—¿Quién eres tú y por qué no estás lustrando mis botas, eh? —El cocodrilo le siguió el juego al pengi, haciendo un ademán que señalaba sus gruesas patas. Wolf se cruzó de brazos y siguió el señalamiento antes de volver la vista a los cuatro que obstruían el pasillo.

—Dudo que hayas usado calzado alguna vez en tu vida. —replicó con aburrimiento, pues si aquello se trataba de un insulto le faltaba mucho para ser ofensivo. El kremling hizo mala cara ante la respuesta del lobo quien se mantuvo indiferente.

—En todo caso, ¿se puede saber por qué estás haciendo esto? —cuestionó Bowser. En este punto Wolf agradeció que hubiese alguien sensato entre los sujetos como ellos, ya que la reputación de animales antropomorfos se encontraba por los suelos por culpa de descerebrados como Dedede o K. Rool. Ridley continuaba callado.

—Un castigo. Master Hand me sorprendió en el almacén y consideró que imponerme el trabajo de _maid_ era la mejor forma de hacerme reflexionar sobre lo que hice.

—No veo que estés usando vestido.

—No seas imbécil, Dedede. El perro está hablando en sentido figurado —reprendió K. Rool al rey Dedede. Wolf no supo cómo fue que controló sus ansias de atacar al pingüino y al cocodrilo hasta la muerte, incluyendo al dragón negro que sonrió divertido con las palabras del kremling. Según Wolf, aquello que decían no tenía nada de gracia.

—¿Necesitas una garra? —retomó la tortuga, ignorando en su totalidad a sus dos ruidosos acompañantes. Ciertamente estaba muy acostumbrado a escucharlos hablar tonterías.

—Yo podría prestarte mi martillo. —exclamó Dedede alzando su arma.

—No, gracias. Antes prefiero ser calcinado vivo.

—Interesante —comentó Ridley, hablando por primera vez. Wolf sintió un extraño escalofrío al escucharlo, de alguna manera le recordó a su compañero Leon de Star Wolf.

—No te cohíbas, los antropomorfos debemos apoyarnos entre nosotros. —declaró Bowser tomando la escoba entre sus toscos dedos, se veía tan raro que una criatura de semejante tamaño sujetara un objeto básico de limpieza; para Wolf el suceso era bastante irreal pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron sus palabras.

—¿Acaso me estás ofreciendo tu amistad? —preguntó, sólo para asegurarse.

—¿Quieres seguir acompañándote del zorro y el ave azul*? Escuché que son la competencia dentro de tu universo.

Wolf sonrió con ironia. Aquel tipo tenía un punto y comenzaba a caerle bien. Nunca había intentado acercarse a muchos _smasher_ integrando la mansión debido a una cuestión de orgullo -y miedo- pero, después de esto, confió que no le vendría mal hacerse de nuevas amistades. En todo caso, era como el mismo Bowser había dicho, sin mencionar que estaba harto de soportar las cursilerias de Fox McCloud y constantes quejas de Falco Lombardi. Usaría ese desafortunado castigo para formar potenciales subordinados.

—No te equivocas. Si, odio a Fox pero su compañía era conveniente. Si no te importa darme la bienvenida, entonces a mi tampoco me importaría darte la bienvenida a ti.

—Hemos llegado a un acuerdo entonces, Wolf.

—Por supuesto, Bowser.

—¿Y qué hay de mi? ¿Y yo qué?—Dedede se señaló a sí mismo para saltar con creciente excitación—. ¿También podemos aliar nuestras fuerzas?

—Desde luego... aunque dudo que me sirva de algo un _cerebrodepajaro_ como tú. —Wolf estrechó su mano con el ala lisa del emocionado pingüino.

—Eso nos convierte en camaradas, perro. —K. Rool le tendió su mano escamosa al lobo.

—Supongo. Y, por cierto... lobo, ¡soy un maldito lobo! ¡No un perro! ¡Mi nombre está más que claro! —exclamó Wolf casi rozando la desesperación el tiempo que duró el apretón de garras, K. Rool rió con esto. Por eso -cuando Wolf se sintió libre de echarle un vistazo a su alrededor- le dedicó una mirada alerta al dragón galáctico quien había permanecido en silencio sin apartar la mirada de ellos, asechante—. ¿Y tú? —quiso saber. Ridley no hizo más que alargar su inquietante sonrisa.

* * *

*Bowser se refiere a Falco como "ave azul" precisamente porque -según mi headcannon- dentro de la Mansión Smash aún no se ha resuelto a qué raza pertenece.


	2. II

**Notas Iniciales** : ¡Esto se alargó! Planeaba que fuera un Twoshot pero mis dedos y cerebro tenían otros planes, hehe.

Gracias a Yamcha, xxPurpleMagexx y a un Guest por sus comentarios. Yo soy _shipper_ pero en este fandom mis intenciones son extraer lo humorístico del asunto, realmente no son mis intenciones emparejar a nadie.

* * *

 **Parte 2**. "Olvida los Principios"

Se acercaba el primer enfrentamiento de la tarde, así que a Link no le pareció mala idea preparar a su alter-ego más joven para el ansiado combate en el que pronto participaría. Ambos estrecharon sus espadas dentro de una danza de luz sin igual, maravillando a sus espadachines espectadores, hasta que finalmente terminaron la batalla de practica con un par de muecas de aprobación y aceptación mientras -como fondo- una luz en el ocaso bañaba sus heroicas siluetas para brindarles una imagen casi celestial. Siendo parte de los personajes más famosos de las peleas, incluso parecía que la naturaleza les brindaba tributo a su actuación pero a cierto espadachín le preocupaba otro asunto.

—Nunca entenderé cómo lo hacen. —comentó Marth de pronto, rompiendo con el cómodo silencio que abrazaba al grupo.

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó Roy curioso.

— _Eso_. —señaló—. Apenas mueven la cabeza pero se entienden perfectamente sin necesidad de hacer señas a pesar de que ambos son mudos*.

—Bueno... me gusta pensar que sus medios de comunicación son similares al de los pokemon, es decir, usan un dialecto que sólo ellos comprenden. Aunque el Entrenador Pokemon ha convivido "con esos seres" largo tiempo, él tampoco sabe lo que dicen. Podría ser... como una mascota, tu sabes... no habla pero logras intuir hacia dónde van dirigidos sus pensamientos.

—Pero Mario habla normalmente con ellos sin ser parte de su universo y parece entenderlos a la perfección. Y yo a veces siento que le hablo a la pared cuando estoy con alguno de ellos dos.

—Yo también los entiendo —comentó Lucina adoptando un porte orgulloso ante la mirada estupefacta de sus compañeros de franquicia, desconcertandolos al instante.

—¿¡Cómo!? —exclamaron Roy y Marth al unisono. Ike se rascó una mejilla con intriga sin apartar la mirada de los heroes del tiempo que parecían iniciar otra ronda mientras Cloud ajustaba nuevas piezas a su espada sin prestarle real atención a los demás, mas esta concentración se vio disuelta cuando advirtió la presencia de Sonic quien se detenía junto a los Hylians interrumpiendo abruptamente el iniciado combate, llamando su especial interés cuando vislumbró los gestos asombrados de los dos rubios.

—Algo está ocurriendo. —informó Cloud con su calmo acento usual, y eso bastó para que los espadachines rompieran su debate y miraran a su silencioso acompañante. Entonces Sonic ya se había acercado a ellos como un rayo, claramente impaciente.

—Hey —saludó—, antes había escuchado que el nuevo universo donde Link participa aparece un ave y pensé que él podría ayudarme, pero no logré entenderle mucho, así que si no les importa... quisiera que me resolvieran esa duda ustedes.

—¿Si? ¿Qué pasa, Sonic? —se ofreció Lucina curiosa.

—¿De qué forma se relacionan las aves? Es decir, una cuestión... —Sonic pensó su explicación un momento, golpeándose el mentón con uno de sus dedos de forma frenética—, ¿sexual? No, esperen. ¿Cómo se atraen entre si? ¿De qué forma se cortejan?

—¿Y eso? —cuestionó Ike incrédulo, le parecía extraño que el erizo se interesase por un tema tan ocioso como la biología de las especies.

—No sé mucho de aves, pero supongo que se ayudan de sus plumas para atraer a su pareja, ¿no? —comentó Roy un tanto inseguro de su propia respuesta.

—Una vez leí que los machos cortejaban a las hembras a base de danzas —aportó Lucina—. Como las arañas, excepto que no usan sus patas sino sus coloridas alas.

—Oh, vaya, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que supieras tanto del tema? —se mofó Marth con una sonrisa picara haciendo a la peliazul sonrojar.

—¡Es algo que aprendí de casualidad! —espetó.

—¿Y creen que sea posible que un ave busque seducir a un zorro? —Esta nueva interrogante no tardó en confundir a todos los presentes, después de todo la pregunta del erizo estaba fuera de toda lógica.

—Depende a qué tipo de ave te refieras —replicó Cloud incomodo. Fue en ese momento que los engranajes comenzaron a trabajar en la cabeza de cierto pelirrojo, provocando que su mente entrara en un breve estado de shock antes de recomponerse y comenzar articular.

—¡Un segundo! Dijiste que fuiste a preguntarle a Link sobre el ave de su universo, ¿cierto? ¿Estamos hablando de un ave antropomorfa? ¿De quién? ¿Dedede o Falco?

—... Falco. —Todos los presentes, incluyendo a los recién llegados Hylians, emitieron un sonido de asombro compartido. Sonic miró a todos con evidente incomodidad pues por un momento pensó que esta acción ya había sido ensayada previamente por todos esos humanos, de pronto se sintió en medio de un coro de instituto.

—No sé que pensar. Esto es inesperado. —comentó Lucina.

—Opino igual —dijo Marth. Roy se limitó a mover la cabeza afirmativamente. Link volvió la mirada a Sonic quien enseguida consideró una terrible equivocación haber abierto la boca, sólo esperaba que su pequeño desliz no evocara terribles consecuencias.

—¿Y estás seguro de eso, Sonic? —quiso saber Ike cruzandose de brazos.

—Bueno... eso escuché de las princesas... no es un hecho... es que, quiero decir... se trata de Falco y... yo, pues... supuse que... porque en la vida... son sólo ideas y, bueno...—Por primera vez en su vida Sonic estaba titubeando y esta situación logró causar un nuevo nivel de controversia entre los guerreros de Fire Emblem, Final Fantasy y Legend of Zelda—. El caso es que me dio curiosidad y, por eso vine a preguntarles, pero he resuelto que eso es imposible ¿verdad? Ah, miren la hora. Les prometí a Meta Knight y Lucario que comeríamos helado. ¡No vayan a pensar mucho en lo que dije, ¿está bien? ¡Adiós!

Sonic se echó a correr y no tardó en desaparecer de la vista de quienes mantenían en su mente una imagen nada censurada del suceso. Se miraron entre sí para darse cuenta que todos habían estado pensando en lo mismo. Ahora que había surgido la duda no tenían idea de qué manera resolverla y no ayudó en nada que Sonic prácticamente huyera como quien ha cometido un delito penado de muerte.

—Sólo tenemos que preguntarle a Fox, ¿cierto? —dijo Marth, nervioso—. Si Falco ya lo intentó seducir entonces ya no debería sorprenderle que le preguntemos, ¿verdad?

—Ya que lo planteas de ese modo, ¿por qué no preguntarle directamente a Falco si gusta de Fox? —señaló Cloud con seriedad, Marth deshizo su porte seguro remplazado por una mueca de obvia incertidumbre.

—No... jamás he hablado con él y, sinceramente, no parece alguien flexible.

Todos, sin excepción, estuvieron de acuerdo con la opinión de Marth. Link no tenía ningún inconveniente en intentar obtener respuestas directas pero el recuerdo de Revali rondando su mente lo detuvo de cometer la imprudencia de ofrecerse como voluntario, aunque quisiera pensar que no todas las aves antropomorfas con grandes habilidades eran arrogantes y egocentristas como su compañero de universo sintió escalofríos ante la consideración. De todos modos nadie de los presentes iba a prestarle atención.

—He visto que convive con los Kong, podríamos... preguntarles a ellos...

—Si, aunque... ¿no sería como rodear el problema?

Los espadachines suspiraron derrotados. Era frustrante que todos fueran victimas de una sospecha letal y nadie se sintiera capaz de hacerle frente para disiparla. Al menos eso creían hasta que Ike visualizó a Fox acercándose cabizbajo hasta su posición.

—¡Fox! ¡Que oportuno!

—¿Eh? Ah, hola, chicos... —les saludó el vulpino sin muchas ganas.

—¿Quién le pregunta? —muchos se negaron, causando que la tensión en el ambiente aumentara. El pequeño Hylian se paró frente al vulpino, esperando que su mirada fija sirviera para resolver todo aquel alboroto que se gestaba a sus espaldas pero la habilidad del líder de Star Fox para percibir el asunto expuesto por medio de su mirada silenciosa se encontraba atrofiada, ahora necesitaba del vocabulario oral.

—Agh, ¿qué sucede, chicos? Ahora no estoy de humor...

—Fox... —Lucina se animó hablar—, tu amigo, el _cascarrabias_... ¿no se ha comportado extraño contigo últimamente?

—¿Wolf? No, la verdad es que no hemos hablado desde que nos descubrieron en el almacen, soy consciente de que debe estar muy enojado... —comentó Fox frotandose un ojo de forma fatigada mientras mantenía una oreja arriba en dirección a los humanos con el fin de escuchar las palabras de la guerrera.

—No me has entendido, Fox... me refiero a tu _otro amigo_.

—¿Quién?

—Falco.

—¿Falco? Ah, si... él- ¡puta suerte! —el vulpino rompió su semblante decaído en un parpadeo, asustando a sus acompañantes por su reacción más que por la grosería que nunca jamas le habían escuchado pronunciar por muy estresado que estuviera—. Aun no estoy preparado... —gimió con angustia para si mismo tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos e inclinándose como si experimentara un fuerte dolor antes de dirigirse a sus perturbados interlocutores. —Si les pregunta por mi no me han visto, ¿entendieron?

Fox comenzó a correr también sin esperar por la respuesta, desapareciendo lentamente con la distancia que recorría. Los guerreros estaban en shock. ¿Qué había sido eso? Nadie lo sabía. Y se volvieron para mirarse entre sí antes de apartar la mirada de nuevo de vuelta al camino por donde el vulpino se marchó.

.

El impacto de una banana dorada derribó las latas de soda apiladas cual torre sobre las baldosas, regándose por el piso en medio de un escándalo lleno de eco. K. Rool se alabó con una pose triunfante mientras Dedede chiflaba, entusiasmado con la hazaña, antes de que la emoción momentánea fuera rota igual que la escoba que golpeó la espalda del kremling, la cual fue lanzada desde la otra orilla por Wolf quien no ocultaba la furia dominando su semblante. Bowser estaba anonadado por aquella reacción mientras Ridley se reía siniestramente, convenciéndose que sus días serían maravillosos con la compañía del lobo.

—¡Mierda! ¡Contrólense! ¡A este paso jamas vamos a terminar de limpiar! —exclamó—. Les dí una tarea sencilla: ¡No estorbar! ¡Joder! ¡Bowser ya había ordenado esa parte!

—¿¡Ah!? ¡No vine aquí para que un pulgoso me ordene lo que debo hacer! —replicó Dedede agitando su martillo en el aire con fuerza, tal que no fue capaz de mantenerla consigo, pues pronto cayó sobre los dedos de K. Rool, quien se sujetó la pata herida comenzando a saltar en su sitio ante las miradas estupefactas de todos. El rey Dedede sonrió mientras se sobaba la cabeza cuando K. Rool pudo recuperarse del dolor punzante. Si las miradas pudieran fulminar, el rey Dedede ya no estaría en ese mundo. Wolf suspiró.

—No puede ser... lo que estos inútiles necesitan es disciplina.

—Me gustaría ver quién se atreve a tomar esa tarea —comentó Ridley con una sonrisa que anunciaba una larga estancia en sus labios, ganándose una mirada irritada del canino.

—Perdónalos —solicitó Bowser con cuidado—. Han tenido una vida difícil. Casi nadie sobrevive a una extracción cerebral, ¿sabes? Deberíamos considerarlos un milagro.

—Oh, si, definitivamente —Wolf sonrió esta vez con malicia, comprendiendo al instante la dirección que tomaron las palabras de la enorme tortuga.

—¡Oigan! ¡Escuchamos eso! —se quejó el cocodrilo al instante.

—¿Es que quieren pelear? —cuestionó Dedede tomando su martillo del suelo y comenzando a golpearlo contra sus alas de forma amenazante.

—Adelante —Ridley dio un paso al frente—. Esta vez los destrozaré.

—¡Nadie va a pelear con nadie! ¡Mucho menos en el pasillo que estoy a punto de terminar! —exclamó Wolf—. ¡Si van a luchar búsquense otro sitio!

—Ya escucharon a la _maid_. Nuestro enfrentamiento queda pendiente, ahora terminemos lo que iniciamos, pronto será hora de la merienda. —espetó Ridley deshaciendo su posición de ataque y tomando las bolsas de basura llenas, dispuesto a llevarlas fuera de la mansión. A Wolf le sorprendió su servicialidad, nunca lo hubiese pensado de él—. Ustedes también muévanse —Ridley señaló a K. Rool y Dedede—. Entre más rápido terminemos, más pronto podremos ir a tomar unos tragos a la cantina.

Tanto el kremling como el pengi se exaltaron con alegría y no dudaron más recoger el desastre que habían dejado detrás de ellos para alcanzarlos con la bola de latas entre sus gruesos brazos. Wolf observó esto con estupefacción.

—¿Sólo debía prometerles eso para que se movilizaran? —preguntó por mera inercia, ya que la respuesta era evidente a esas alturas. Bowser sonrió.

—¿Nunca has visitado la cantina local? No sabemos cómo lo hacen pero te sirven bebidas de cualquier universo o dimensión de la que provengas y cuando entras ahí es como si regresaras a tu mundo natal. Realmente es un sitio acogedor.

—He visto la cantina pero jamas he entrado —admitió.

—Ya eres del grupo así que siéntete libre de venir con nosotros —ofreció Bowser.

—Bien... me ayudaron mucho hoy así que... yo invito. —dijo Wolf, un tanto inseguro.

Bowser liberó una fuerte carcajada que retumbó por todo el lugar, desconcertando al canino enseguida con el significado que este gesto podría tener, pero el ligero golpe que recibió de aquella tosca mano en su espalda lo hizo sentir menos cohibido. Tal vez al final si lograse encajar con ese nuevo -inexplorado- circulo social. ¿Cuándo fue que se volvió tan ermitaño? Sus camaradas mercenarios se reirían de su timidez si se enterasen. Se rascó una oreja, buscando relajarse con esa acción mientras sonreía de lado.

—Descuida, me encargaré de que aquellos dos no sean abusivos con tu oferta.

—Eso no me preocupa. Puedo vengarme de ellos si se atreven a propasarse, no se me comparan cuando se trata de cobrar represalias.

—Esas agallas me gustan —elogió Ridley—. Esperaré con ansias tener un combate contra ti. —Wolf le dedicó una sonrisa. Sin duda podía acostumbrarse a ese trato.

.

Después de haber luchado contra naves espaciales comandadas por primates en innumerables ocasiones, si alguien le hubiese dicho a Falco que se llevaría bien con uno se habría reído a carcajadas, más en la actualidad eran Donkey y Didi quienes lo salvaban de ser un completo antisocial. No recordaba de qué manera había iniciado su convivencia pero no planeaba perderla por un largo periodo de tiempo. Realmente era entretenido pasar las horas con ellos. Se atrevería a decir que Donkey competía con él en lo que a ser _un personaje cool_ se refería y, aunque Didi era -en cierto modo- más verde, tenía grandiosas ideas para mantener entretenimiento entre el grupo. Ahora estaban en el comedor, por lo que los reglamentos les impedían realizar muchas actividades divertidas, pero apostar bananas doradas en un juego de Poker tampoco estaba nada mal. Las cartas fueron repartidas, intercambiadas y abandonadas en la baraja, también el número de bananas apostadas yacían al centro de la mesa, los tres estaban listos para mostrar los resultados.

—Tres de Corazones. —Didi fue el primero en mostrar sus cartas.

—¡Full! —exclamó Donkey tirando las cartas sobre la superficie, convencido de su victoria.

—¡Escalera Real! —replicó levantando ambos brazos triunfante, no sin antes lanzar sus cartas sobre la mesa. Donkey abrió los ojos como platos y examinó los bordes de la mano que Falco había dejado para asegurarse que no había sido trucado.

—Pero si apenas es la primera ronda, Falco. ¿Cómo le hiciste? —cuestionó Didi igual de sorprendido.

—¡Revisenme! Sólo puedo decir que tengo talento para este juego. —Donkey tomó el brazo del faisán para levantar las mangas largas y continuar inspeccionando en su chaqueta. Esto a Falco no le pareció nada divertido—. ¿Por quién me estás tomando simio? No soy deshonesto cuando se trata de cartas.

—¿Cómo podría saberlo? Hiciste trampa en el Uno.

—El Poker y el Uno son juegos muy distintos. ¿Crees que en el espacio puedes comprar todos los juegos de mesa existentes? El Poker lo conozco porque lo practiqué mucho cuando era pandillero. Además, ¿olvidas que tú me prestaste las bananas doradas? Así gane o pierda igual son de tu propiedad y serás tú quien se las coma.

—Oh, lo había olvidado por completo —Donkey sonrió con torpeza—. Lo siento.

—Como sea, ¡ha sido un juego emocionante!—Didi aplaudió con creciente entusiasmo por encima de su cabeza— ¡Reparte las cartas, Falco! ¡Juguemos otra vez!

—Sólo si prometen no dudar de mi honestidad otra vez.

—... ¿Y eso debemos declararlo por escrito?

—Olvidalo, Donkey. Ni siquiera sabes leer.

—¡Pero puedo aprender! —espetó el mono con determinación. El faisán bufó.

—No tengo la paciencia para enseñarte. —Falco tomó el maso y las cartas distribuidas en la mesa para comenzar a revolverlas hábilmente frente la atenta mirada de Didi Kong.

—Y tu amigo, el de las orejas graciosas y la cola esponjada, ¿no iba a unirse a nosotros? —cuestionó Donkey luego de unos momentos, justo después de la tercera carta en su poder.

—No lo sé, le comenté sobre el juego pero no me dió una respuesta, supongo que no tarda en venir. —Falco le restó importancia al asunto.

—Creo que allá viene —indicó Didi señalando la silueta del susodicho vulpino que parecía haberse colado a la cocina por comida, ocultándose tras todo lo que se encontraba en su camino de regreso. Falco se extrañó por aquel comportamiento pero aún así se levantó de la silla para alzar un brazo y llamarlo. Nunca esperó que su llamado provocaría el pánico de su líder y que sin decir ni media palabra se echaría a correr como a quien lo persigue toda una flota enemiga, reacción que dejó a Falco congelado en su lugar incapaz de reconocer el motivo por el que Fox salió despavorido al verlo.

* * *

*Mi headcanon de toda la vida es que Link es mudo. Ya sea en Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Skyward Sword, Twilight Princess o el más reciente Breath of the Wild, yo no me trago esa propaganda de que es un hombre de pocas palabras. Mudo o nada (?)


	3. III

**Notas Iniciales** : ¡Un enorme agradecimiento a InuGray! Por su comentario. Lamento mucho la tardanza, si Fox no resuelve su dilema yo creo que todos cantaremos I.C.M.A. por el resto de nuestras vidas, hehe. Lo siento, no pude resistirme.

* * *

 **Parte 3**. "¿Alarma de incendio?"

Wolf no se consideraba a sí mismo como un sujeto sociable, mucho menos amistoso, pero debía admitir que había extrañado lo que implicaba salir con subordinados a lugares fuera del área de trabajo. K. Rool y Dedede eran unos imbéciles pero con las horas comenzó a ser divertido escucharles decir tonterías o verles actuar como retrasados, aunque también debía decir que era más cómodo hablar con Ridley o Bowser, después de todo poseían cierta madurez dentro de sus villanicos cráneos, a diferencia de los otros dos. Cuando cruzaron las puertas de la cantina, nunca se imaginó que se acostumbraría al ambiente instantáneamente ya que era un mal habito de su instinto ponerse paranoico al visitar sitios nuevos. Tal vez ayudó mucho que la bebida embriagante era casi la misma de las que solía consumir y de que la música fuera variada, pues se habría cansado de la misma tonada a lo largo de esas tres horas ocupando una mesa del lugar.

—¿Qué les parece? El "piloto vergüenzas" está aquí también y ha traído a su novia. —Wolf se sintió tentado con las palabras de K. Rool y se giró a sus espaldas para ver al capitán Falcon junto a la rocola en compañía de Olimar quien se veía bastante ebrio.

—Ese sujeto siempre está aquí —comentó Bowser alzándose de hombros—, de hecho, siempre lo veo con diferente _smasher_ , me pregunto si tiene dificultad para hacer amigos debido a su personalidad, o quizás sea que es amigo de todo el mundo.

—Oh, esa es una buena cuestión, vamos a preguntarle —sugirió Dedede con una sonrisa.

—Olvídalo —se quejó Ridley—, no pienso perder mi tiempo con un sujeto que sólo sabe gritar "Falcon punch".

—Sólo no quieres hablar con él porque te venció con ese ataque la última vez—siguió mofándose el Rey Dedede, ganándose una mirada asesina del dragón purpura.

—Es cierto, eso me recuerda que hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarles —K. Rool hizo a un lado su bebida—. Hasta ahora, fuera de nosotros, ¿cuál ha sido el _smasher_ con el que han tenido más dificultades de vencer en la arena?

—Si tengo que decirlo, la arena es el peor enemigo para cualquier _smasher_. —contestó Bowser rápidamente—. Pero, admito que odio pelear contra Pichu y Jigglypuff, al ser tan pequeños tienen demasiado poder y algunas veces no saben controlarlo. Además siento herido mi orgullo cuando pierdo con cualquiera de ellos.

—Sé a lo que te refieres, hermano —apoyó Ridley—. Perder contra tu rival de franquicia no es tan grave que enfrentarte a seres con apariencias patéticas y morder el polvo.

—Dímelo a mi, aún no termino de quitarme la pintura de Inkling atrapada entre mis escamas —dijo K. Rool en un suspiro—. Soy un excelente boxeador pero ningún boxeador espera que le tiren pintura en la cara con una pistola.

—¡Yo odio mucho más perder contra Kirbi! —exclamó el Rey Dedede agitando los puños de arriba hacia abajo continuamente hasta que finalmente cedió al impulso de dejar caer todo el peso sobre la superficie de madera—. Esa estúpida bola rosada.

—He oído que su anatomía es comparada con los pokemón. —K. Rool se mostró pensativo.

—¡Kirbi no es ningún pokemón!

—Para ser tu rival, es un sujeto muy extraño en términos generales, ¿no crees?

—¡Kirbi no es extraño, yo diría que es... tierno!

—¿Lo estás atacando o defendiendo, Dedede? Decídete —exigió Bowser.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Wolf? Has estado muy callado. —Ridley miró al canino que estaba sentado delante suyo en la mesa de madera. Wolf dio un profundo trago a su bebida antes de animarse hablar frente a las miradas expectantes de los otros.

—Realmente no me gustaría hablarles de esto pero le tengo un extraño respeto a Snake.

Los cuatro antropomorfos abrieron sus ojos con indiscutible asombro ante semejante declaración por parte de O'Donnell quien prefirió no prestarle atención a sus reacciones y mantener una postura relajada, de algún modo ya se había esperado esa respuesta.

—No jodas... ¿el de la caja? —K. Rool quiso asegurarse.

—Si... no sé por qué, no me pregunten. Aún así cada vez que peleo contra él es... raro, me invade un sentimiento de nostalgia.

—¿Te cae bien?

—Dudo que me llegue agradar alguien que no conozco directamente.

—Tal vez porque es un militar —intuyó Ridley para sorpresa de Wolf—. He oído que perteneciste a la milicia antes de convertirte en mercenario.

—Bueno... tienes un punto, pero te equivocas. —Wolf se resignó a confesar. Ridley lo miró fijamente.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —inquirió. Entonces la mirada de ambos se conectó. Wolf estaba en verdad intrigado por lo intuitivo que era aquel dragón galáctico o, ¿acaso era él quien se comportaba demasiado evidente? Leon muchas veces lo hizo cuestionarse sobre ello.

—Iré por otro trago —anunció Bowser, enseguida K. Rool y Dedede también se retiraron con gestos felices llenando sus rostros, sin duda comenzaban a caer en el efecto del alcohol. Wolf miró a Ridley quien había devuelto la mirada después de ver a los otros alejarse también, entonces una sonrisa acarició los labios caninos hasta que no logró contenerla y la dejó formarse en su hocico sin disimular su afilada dentadura.

—Parece que nos quedamos solos, ¿uh? ¿No piensas ir por el siguiente trago?

—Me gusta beber, mas no emborracharme.

—¿Sabes? Cada vez me recuerdas más a alguien.

—Curioso—dijo Ridley y agregó—. ¿Extrañas el espacio?

—Un poco. Los de mi especie no solemos quedarnos en un solo lugar tanto tiempo.

—Entiendo. Tu grupo debe disfrutar crear problemas. Pero háblame de tus sentimientos hacia Snake, supongo que no podías decir nada al respecto frente a los otros tres.

—En verdad eres... —Wolf bufó, definitivamente Ridley se diferenciaba de todo lo que había conocido en la mansión; tantos colores matizándolos revelaban la poca familiaridad que la mayoría de universos poseían con el sufrimiento o la escasa experiencia al miedo alejado de la magia, por lo tanto Wolf era capaz de darse cuenta cuáles _smasher_ era más propensos a conocer el verdadero peligro—. Está bien, no me importa hablarlo contigo. Me inscribí a las fuerzas militares de Corneria para tomar la carrera de piloto pero mi inquietud sobre Snake está más relacionada a mi padre, el hijo de puta murió en la guerra cuando yo era una cría así que te imaginarás.

—¿Infancia difícil, eh? —Ridley inclinó la cabeza a un costado—. Desde esa perspectiva tú y yo no somos diferentes, yo he comandado flotas de piratas espaciales desde el principio, así que mi vida también se basa a idas y vueltas, a veces el espacio se vuelve tan pequeño que es posible trazar un mapa detallado de este con cadáveres congelados y de más.

—Si posees atributos para hacerlo en primer lugar —se burló Wolf.

—En tal caso puedes dejarlo dentro de tu mente. —Ridley le devolvió la sonrisa, tan aterradora y maliciosa como lo sugería su comentario. Wolf se sintió relajado a cambio, por fin había encontrado alguien con quién entablar conversaciones sangrientas sin abstenerse.

—¡HEY! —El llamado de Dedede los alertó a mirar hacia la rocola de la cantina—. ¡Acá! ¡Aceptamos sugerencias así que dejen de perder el tiempo ahí sentados como un par de idiotas tórtolos! ¡aunque no estamos diciendo que somos homofóbicos!

—Hablas demasiado, estúpido. Cierra ese condenado pico —recriminó Bowser. Después de compartir miradas aburridas, Ridley y Wolf se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

.

La noche se derramó hasta extinguirse y dar vida a un nuevo día, pero desde su primer encuentro en el comedor Fox no había vuelto hacerse aparecido y el faisán del equipo Star Fox comenzaba a preocuparse, pues al pedir referencias nadie sabía nada sobre el paradero del vulpino, además había escuchado un par de rumores donde ellos dos estaban involucrados pero no escuchó mucho cuando finalmente se acercaba a cualquiera de los _smasher_. Al principio Falco no le dio mucha importancia pero su paciencia finalmente se quebró cuando visualizó la silueta de su líder a la lejanía antes de volver a desaparecer por el resto de la mañana. Con el ceño fruncido y las comisuras de su pico formando una mueca de irritación, Lombardi decidió que atraparía a ese insolente zorro ante la menor oportunidad que se le presentara y lo obligaría a escupir la razón por la que estaba evitándolo.

Mientras tanto, Fox se recargaba en el muro formando una de las tantas arenas inmóviles de combate, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido en sus huidas sin descanso por esa tarde. Los rayos solares empezaban a bajar su intensidad pero ya estaba resintiendo el cansancio. Lo cierto era que su cuerpo perdió mucha energía debido a los escasos alimentos que le entregó a su sistema digestivo. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado evadiendo a su amigo en su inútil intento por evitar una situación vergonzosa. Sabía que podía simplemente preguntarle para resolver esta horrible duda -eran muy buenos amigos, no le costaría nada cuestionarle si gustaba de él, reírse y continuar- pero le temía a los sucesos que provocarían de ser ciertas las sospechas de las princesas, especialmente cuando comprobó que ya estaban en la boca de todos los _smasher_ , aparentemente ocultando una vida amorosa que probablemente era errónea. Suspiró, se llevó una mano al rostro y se alborotó el pelaje de la nuca, maldiciendo internamente esta situación. La verdad era que no le gustaba esto. Incluso comenzaba extrañar pasar el tiempo con su emplumado amigo, y esta nostalgia había incrementado cuando se encontró a los inseparables Duck Hunt en su camino a esa orilla solitaria. Ojalá no le temiera a las declaraciones amorosas. Ojalá fuera experimentado para resolver estos dilemas sentimentales con breves palabras. Quisiera tener el valor de enfrentarse a un pretendiente de la misma manera que hacía al luchar contra un enemigo montado en su Arwing. Ojalá Falco no fuera tan...

—Hey. —La voz del faisán resonó en acento de infratumbra a su costado, por lo que el vulpino le dirigió una mirada escandalizada. Fox intentó correr pero apenas se giró, Falco aprovechó para sujetarlo del cuello de la chaqueta antes de jalarlo de vuelta hacia él y levantarlo un centímetro sobre el suelo para colocarlo de frente—. No huirás más, ya me cansé de jugar al escondite —dijo con severidad—. ¿Puedo saber por qué razón me estás evitando, McCloud?

—No te estoy evitando —afirmó Fox desviando la mirada con vergüenza. Lylat sabía que cuando Falco lo llamaba por su apellido sólo podía significar que estaba furioso.

—¡Lo haces! Y no digas que no me habías visto porque estabas siendo jodidamente obvio.

—Es que, Falco... tú eres un ave.

—¿Y quieres una estúpida medalla por tus deducciones, Sherlock Homes?

—No, no, escúchame. Al parecer en estos universos las aves aplican métodos de seducción para atraer a sus hembras, ya sabes... con sus plumas...

—¿Y? —inquirió Falco impaciente.

—Y... las chicas creyeron que tú estabas... cortejandome.

Unos minutos de letal silencio se hizo presente en el ambiente, aumentando el nerviosismo que carcomía la compostura del joven vulpino. Falco parecía en shock hasta que un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo delató señal de vida antes de que su pico se abriera.

—¿Y tú creíste eso también?

—Bueno... y-yo...

—Dijiste algo para aminorar sus sospechas, ¿cierto? —Fox desvió la mirada, sonrojado. Falco se dejó reír suavemente, incrédulo—. ¡Eres un imbecil! —exclamó de pronto aplicando una llave al desprevenido cuerpo del zorro quien se quejó a medida que su brazo era forzado tras su espalda—. ¡Ya decía que toda la mansión estaba actuando muy extraño! ¡Me haz arruinado! ¡Ahora todos creen que soy gay y que estoy en una relación homo contigo! ¡Nuestras fotografías saldrán en los periódicos y nos señalarán como aberraciones de la naturaleza! ¡Y después de que nos ganemos el odio de los universos, la asociación TrueLove* iniciará campañas para apoyar nuestra relación! ¡Se realizarán marchas en cada villa y poblado usando en carteles un eslogan que recite "El amor no distingue especie"!

—¡Lo que no entiendo es cómo pudiste ser tan especifico en tan poco tiempo! ¡Pensé que tu cerebro de pájaro desperdiciaba el 80% de su capacidad!

El agarre del faisán intensificó, arrancando de la garganta de Fox un grito desahuciado. —No estás en posición para reprocharme nada.

—¡Eso duele! —exclamó—. ¡Firmaré tu retiro en el equipo por esto!

—No me asustas, punk. Porque no te dejaré hacer eso*.

—¿Ahora recitarás las lineas de Wolf?

—Morirás igual que tu padre*.

—¡Deja de usar diálogos que no son tuyos!

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Me cantarás " _What's the fox say_ "?

El silencio se extendió por lo que pareció una eternidad entre ambos antropomorfos, siendo Fox el más afectado, completamente en shock, hasta que finalmente reaccionó con la furia hirviendo en sus venas. —... Ahora si cruzaste la linea, Lombardi.

De alguna manera Fox logró safarse del agarre y comenzar una serie de movimientos de artes marciales contra el faisán quien correspondió a cada uno de sus golpes hasta que la fiera pelea los llevo a rodar por el suelo sin reparo. Forcejearon por más de siete minutos sin saber que una tierna canina andaba cerca de ahí y que, al escuchar los gemidos no dudó acercarse con curiosidad hacia donde dos figuras se acomodaban entre las sombras, dejando caer los folders y carpetas que cargaba después de liberar un grito que alertó su presencia a los dos que peleaban, dejandoles helados en el momento que la vieron.

—¡Lo siento! ¡No he visto nada!—exclamó Canela sonrojada hasta la punta de las orejas antes de girarse y correr por donde llegó. El estomago de los dos antropomorfos sufrió de un indescriptible vacío que los llevó adivinar qué se había imaginado la canina al verlos en aquella sugerente posición, por lo que no dudaron levantarse y correr tras de ella.

—¡Alto ahí, Canela! —exclamó Falco de forma amenazante, en respuesta Canela emitió un grito horrorizado debido a la persecución de la que era protagonista.

—¡Espera! ¡Déjanos explicarte! —solicitó Fox preocupado, pues lo que menos quería era que las cosas empeoraran, ya había tenido suficiente de rumores.

—¡Si no te detienes juro que te asestaré una paliza que recordarás hasta el fin de tus días durante nuestro próximo combate!

El grito de la inocente canina rubia se escuchó por todos los rincones de la Mansión Smash, y esto Fox lo tomó en cuenta, por eso no se abstuvo de golpear con enojo el hombro del irritado faisán. —¡No se trata de intimidarla, estúpido!

Cuando finalmente lograron alcanzar a la pobre Canela, esta se encogió contra la pared completamente colorada, y se cubrió el rostro al sentirse incapaz de mirar de frente a sus agitados solicitantes, quienes no podían dejar de pensar en que esa pequeña era sumamente veloz cuando se lo proponía.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Yo sólo pasaba por ahí cuando escuché gemidos pero pensé que alguien estaba entrenando! ¡No era mi intención atraparlos en medio de sus actividades románticas! Por eso, prometo no decirle a nadie. ¡Lo juro!

Al escuchar las fuertes declaraciones de la canina, ni Fox ni Falco supieron como reaccionar o responder. Se miraron con espanto, posteriormente Fox tomó la palabra.

—Escucha, Canela. No sabemos lo que te han dicho pero entre Falco y yo no hay nada.

—¿Eh? —Canela parpadeó confundida—. Eso significa que...

—Sólo somos amigos —declaró Fox.

—Jamas pensaría compartir una relación romántica con este zorro. Aquí donde lo ves, con esa cara de inocente y virgen empedernido, es un pervertido de primera.

—Oye, no te pases. —Fox se irritó enseguida con las palabras de su amigo.

—Oh, cielos. Me siento como una tonta. —Canela sonrió sobándose la nuca con torpeza.

—¡Ahí están! —Una cuarta voz se sumó al ambiente, obligando a los antropomorfos girarse a sus espaldas para visualizar a Villager quien sostenía entre sus manos dos reglas de cien centímetros mientras en sus costados yacían ambos Ice Climblers, los entrenadores Wii Fit, Ken y Ryo con remarcadas posturas de combate—. ¡Aléjense de Canela, pareja de salvajes!

—¿¡Salvajes!? —Falco reaccionó con las plumas erizadas, señalando con su dedo indice al recién llegado—. Escúchame bien, muñeco de lego. Nadie me llama salvaje y vive para contarlo. —Fox se apresuró a bajar el brazo de su amigo, provocando su enojo. —¡Sueltame!

—Lee la atmósfera por una vez en tu vida —susurró—, nos superan en número y ninguno de los dos estamos armados. ¿Cuál crees que será el resultado de pelear contra siete _smasher_ sedientos de sangre que creen que hemos lastimado a la siempre dulce, servicial e inocente perrita amarilla? —Falco se paralizó al considerar las palabras de Fox—. ¿Acaso no acabas de gritarle a Canela que le darías una paliza?

—Pero ustedes no me han hecho daño. —Canela se desorientó.

—Sin embargo —Falco tragó espesa su saliva—, eso ellos no lo saben.

—¡Corre! —exclamó Fox.

Ambos pilotos no dudaron un instante mover las piernas hacia dirección desconocida, seguidos por una multitud furiosa que Canela no consiguió retener a pesar de haber intentado explicarles lo sucedido. Al verse sola e ignorada, la canina echó a correr tras ellos con la intención de resolver el hórrido malentendido que se había creado. Fox y Falco no pararon de correr aún entonces. Cruzaron arenas, saltaron obstáculos -incluídos a unos cuantos _smasher_ que se cruzaron en su camino- temerosos de lo que podría suceder si no desaparecían de la vista de todos. Con una breve mirada silenciosa acordaron dirigirse al estacionamiento de la mansión, sitio donde descansaban sus Arwings, las cuales sugerían ser su salvación más que nunca. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, el camino fue bloqueado por Bowser Jr. y compañía, obligandolos tomar nuevas alternativas de escape. Mientras tanto, la multitud a sus espaldas crecía debido a los anuncios de guerra provenientes de la envenenada boca de Villager, palabras que alcanzaron los oídos de los Entrenadores Pokemón -quienes decidieron aprovechar la conmoción para hacerse dueños de los pilotos en cuestión- y las princesas que habían estado haciendo sus ejercicios de rutina para mantenerse en forma pero que, al escuchar a Villager, se detuvieron al instante.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —Peach estaba atónita.

—Oh, no. Una multitud enfurecida está tras nuestro Fox y su prometido —exclamó Rosalina. La estrella viviente a su lado se agitó con obvia preocupación.

—Sabía que no era buena idea dejarles solos con tantos _haters_ rondando la Mansión Smash. ¡Debemos protegerlos! —declaró Daisy. A cambio, todas las princesas estuvieron de acuerdo en emprender marcha hacia el desastre que se extendía cada vez más.

Los villanos antropomorfos -bendecidos por una fuerte resaca- iban saliendo al balcón cuando el ruido a los afueras se volvió insoportable dentro de los dormitorios. Bowser y Ridley estaban furiosos, dispuestos a quemar el mundo entero si el escándalo no cesaba. Dedede y K. Rool apenas eran capaces de mantenerse de pie, Wolf se adelantó un par de pasos para mirar desde el balcón lo que ocurría. Mario, Luigi y Mr. Game & Watch se encontraban descansando en el pasto del jardín, intrigados por la multitud que se aproximaba a pasos agigantados. Otros _smasher_ como Mega Man, Little Mac y Pac-Man permanecían con la guardia alta en espera de la turbulencia que seguro se desataría una vez llegara el desorden a esa pacifica zona. Y entre los gritos de odio que se percibían fácilmente, Wolf alcanzó a distinguir el nombre de sus compañeros de franquicia, más un dato menos importante terminó por llamar su atención para dejarlo frío contra el barandal.

—Espera, ¿desde cuándo Fox y Falco son pareja?

Los dos miembros de Star Fox, cansados de correr, se detuvieron abruptamente para tirarse de palmas y rodillas contra la tierra, ambos sacando la lengua; estaba claro que ninguno de los dos podía continuar con aquello. Al recuperarse, Fox se levantó tambaleándose de momentos hasta quedar de pie y girarse hacia la multitud para que -en un arranque de pánico- gritara lo más fuerte que pudo con ayuda de sus pulmones. En respuesta, toda actividad que se realizaba dentro de la mansión se detuvo. La multitud paró, los grupos que pretendían meterse en defensa de los dos se abstuvieron, los espectadores se paralizaron de la impresión y Falco, quien había estado a punto de interrogar el plan de acción, miró con sorpresa a su líder, tratando de convencerse que aquel grito provino del hocico de Fox.

—Y-Yo... —tartamudeó, incomodo con la atención que ahora recibía, además de avergonzado por el medio al se vio en la necesidad de acudir. Carraspeó la garganta con cierta dureza—. Bien... s-supongo que les debemos una explicación a todos sobre lo que está pasando. Y-Yo... —Fox se apresuró a levantar a un atónito faisán del suelo para colocarlo a su lado sin llegar a soltarlo del brazo al que se aferraba insistentemente—, nosotros, nos disculpamos por todo este alboroto. Sé que la mayoría se encuentra al tanto de los rumores, por ello estamos obligados a dar un anuncio antes que nada...

Los gritos extasiados de las princesas interrumpieron el discurso del vulpino al instante, llenando el silencio de festejos, confeti y arroz que por alguna razón reducieron la tensión que estuvo contaminando el ambiente. —¡Eso significa que es oficial! —exclamaron todas al unisono mientras saltaban alegremente tomándose de las manos.

—¿Qué... ? No, eso no fue lo que quise... —Fox trató de replicar sonrojándose furiosamente pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por el toque sorpresa que Samus y Lucina ejecutaron en los hombros de los dos antropomorfos, logrando sobresaltarlos.

—Con que era cierto, me alegro mucho por ustedes —comentó la mercenaria rubia.

—Tienen mi apoyo —agregó la espadachina con un gesto orgulloso.

—Un momento, nosotros no somos... —Falco trató de aclarar la situación pero la voz de Villager desde el otro extremo cortó sus palabras.

—¡No nos importan sus conflictos amorosos! ¡Nosotros estamos aquí reunidos por una razón y esa es hacerlos pagar por lo que le hicieron a Canela!

—En realidad ellos... —Canela intervino pero las voces enfurecidas a espaldas de Villager no permitieron que finalizara la frase.

—¡Merecen ser castigados!— exclamaron continuamente, acabando con esto la paciencia versátil del faisán.

—¡Estamos tratando de decirles... ! —más fue interrumpido de nuevo y esto provocó que que resignara, por lo tanto no retuvo el impulso de dedicarles una ceña obscena a todos los presentes—. ¡JÓDANSE, MALDITOS UNIVERSOS DE MIERDA!

—Oh, no. Ese imbécil lo ha empeorado todo.

Wolf se palmeó la cara con fuerza, observando entre sus dedos el desordenado combate que se efectuó en un parpadeo entre la gran mayoría de los involucrados. No podía distinguirse quién estaba luchando a favor o en contra, pues algunos simplemente habían entrado en batalla por un insulto que nada tenía relación con los dos motivos por los que se inició la desafortunada disputa. Pronto K. Rool y Dedede se unieron a la pelea saltando desde aquella altura, aterrizando sobre los desprevenidos Mii's quienes seguramente pasarían meses de recuperación en el hospital. Decidiendo que no quería ver un espectáculo tan ridículo, Wolf retornó a la recamara mientras Bowser y Ridley disfrutaban de ello como si de una película se tratase, ambos recargados cómodamente en el barandal. Ropas desgarradas, huesos rotos, dientes volando, hechizos mágicos sobrevolando la nube de polvo y ataques a traición sólo eran algunos de los detalles que se apreciaban con mayor frecuencia desde ese angulo.

—Ave Maria Purisima —recitó Mario con los ojos abiertos como platos, fijos en el desastre.

—Ruega señora por nosotros los pecadores —le acompañó Luigi ocultando su rostro bajo la gorra verde que lo diferenciaba de su hermano mayor.

—¿No se suponía que eran italianos? Esperen... ¿¡Qué fue lo que vieron!? —cuestionó Little Mac alterado, pues por más que movía las pupilas de un lado a otro no ubicaba el motivo por el que los favoritos de la compañía Nintendo estaban en shock y sonrojados.

Por suerte para todos -a excepción de los pecadores- el alebresto acabó cuando Crazy Hand hizo acto de presencia separando con un movimiento de torbellino a los que la debían y a quienes no. Más tarde Master Hand clasificaría la gravedad de los crímenes de cada _smasher_ para que cada uno sufriera el castigo apropiado. Estoy segura de que ahora se preguntarán si al final logró resolverse los malentendidos. Pues... usen su imaginación.

 **Fin**.

* * *

 **Notas Finales** : Antes de que pregunten cualquier cosa, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando escribí esto, simplemente surgió.

*Vendría siendo la asociación LGBT y este fue mi modo de censurarlo, hehe.

*"Can't let you do that, Star Fox"; y; "You die just like your father"... ¿No les suena? No son fans de Star Fox entonces


End file.
